bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus
BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus ist das erste Buch, das im Jahr 2009 erschien. In diesem ging es um den Angriff der Knochenjäger um Vulcanus zu zerstören. Handlung Gelu begleitete eine Karavane von Iconox als er sah, dass Fero und Skirmix in der Wüste waren. Er schickte die Karavane in eine andere Richtung und ging auf Fero zu. Dies endete bald in einem Kampf, den Gelu für sich entschied. Als Fero am Boden lag sah Gelu eine Karte neben dem Knochenjäger liegen, auf der Vulcanus zu sehen war. Da Fero Gelu keine Antworten auf seine Fragen geben wollte beschloss Gelu zurück zu der Karavane zu gehen. In Tajun angekommen traf er Metus, der sich gerade mit Gresh auf den Weg nach Vulcanus machen wollte, da Gresh dort einen Arena-Kampf hatte. Gelu schloss sich den beiden an und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nach Vulcanus. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie einer Karavane, der ein Rad abgebrochen war. Gelu und Gresh halfen der Karavane und begleiteten sie. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg wurden sie von einige Vorox angegriffen und die beiden Glatorianer beschlossen die Waren der Karavane wegzuwerfen, dadurch stritten sich die Vorox untereinander um die Waren. Als die Gruppe in Vulcanus ankam sprach Gelu zu Raanu und erzählte ihm von der Karte, die er bei Fero gefunden hatte. Raanu wollte das Dorf verlassen und mit den Agori fliehen, doch Gelu schlug vor ein Team aus Glatorianern herbeizuholen und das Dorf zu verteidigen. Raanu bat Gelu diesen Wiederstand anzuführen, doch Gelu zögerte seine Antwort hinaus um so viel Gewinn wie möglich zu machen, doch dann kam Ackar dazwischen und bot an die Gruppe zu führen. Er schickte Gresh dann nach Tesara um von dort Glatorianer zu holen, währenddessen erzählte Ackar Raanu, dass Gelu und er weitere Glatorianer holen wollten, was sie aber nicht taten. Stattdessen gingen Gelu und Ackar zu Malum und baten ihn ihnen bei der Verteidigung von Vulcanus zu helfen. Malum willigte ein die Knochenjäger anzugreifen und sie organisierten einen Hinterhalt. Die Vorox griffen die Knochenjäger an und schwächten sie stark. Danach gingen sie zurück zu Malums Versteck, aber Malum lehnte ab mit nach Vulcanus zu kommen. Währenddessen ging Gresh nach Tesara. Dort angekommen traf er Vastus und bat ihn um Hilfe, der Glatorianer lehnte allerdings ab, da er Tesara nicht ohne Verteidigung zurücklassen wollte. Währenddessen finden Fero und vier weitere Knochenjäger zwei Anfänger-Glatorianer und bekämpfen sie. Wenig später gingen Tarix und Kiina durch das Ödland und fanden die Leichen von zwei Anfänger-Glatorianern von Vulcanus. Tarix wollte die beiden ehrwürdig begraben. Kiina beschloss nach Vulcanus zu gehen und dort die Nachricht zu überbringen. Als Kiina in Vulcanus ankommt werden dort bereits die Vorbereitungen für den Angriff der Knochenjäger getroffen. Raanu erklärte Kiina die Situation und die Glatorianerin empfohl Raanu zu fliehen. Dann kamen Gelu und Ackar zurück und erzählten den beiden von dem Angriff auf das Lager der Knochenjäger. Kiina stritt sich daraufhin mit Ackar, warum er das Dorf zum Kampf aufforderte. Schließlich bot Gelu an beim Kampf zu helfen. Später half auch Kiina bei der Aufrüstung des Dorfes. Gresh kam mit einigen Glatorianern, darunter auch Strakk, zurück nach Vulcanus. Als Gelu Gresh fragte wie er Strakk hergebracht hatte erklärte er ihm, dass er Strakk erzählt hatte, dass der Einsatz mit Exsidian bezahlt wurde. Dann erzählte Gresh, dass er einen Agori traf, der von den Skrall erfahren hatte, dass die Knochenjäger aus der Eisenschlucht heraus angreifen würden. Daraufhin wollte Raanu Mauern aufbauen lassen, doch Ackar und Kiina erklärten ihm, dass sie die Knochenjäger so täuschen wollten. Währenddessen machten sich die Knochenjäger auf den Weg, und als einer der Knochenjäger Feros Plan anzweifelte tötete Fero ihn. Zu selben Zeit dachte Tuma über die letzten Wochen nach, in denen er Informationen von Metus bekommen hatte, der die Dörfer verraten hatte. Dann kam Stornius zu Tuma und erzählte Tuma von den Ereignissen um Vulcanus, daraufhin antwortete Tuma, dass er die Knochenjäger testen wollte. Währenddessen gingen die Verteidungen in Vulcanus weiter. Kiina brachte einem Agori bei den Thronax-Werfer zu benutzen, doch als er es nicht schaffte schickte sie ihn zu Gresh, um ihm bei einer Falle für die Knochenjäger zu helfen. Metus versuchte inzwischen die Falle als Test auszulösen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Raanu schaffte es ohne Probleme, deshalb ging Metus zu Gelu und Strakk, doch Strakk war verschwunden. Als Gelu gerade an einer Falle für die Knochenjäger war, wurde das Alarmsignal ausgelöst, das signalisierte, dass die Knochenjäger kamen. Gelu löste die Falle dann aus und tötete und verwundete einige Knochenjäger. In diesem Kampf verlor Fero viele seiner Knochenjäger und beschloss umzukehren. Nach dem Sieg boten die Glatorianer an noch in Vulcanus zu bleiben, da sie befürchteten, die Knochenjäger würden zurückkommen, doch Raanu schickte sie weg. Die Glatorianer gingen dann nach Tesara um Vastus und einige andere Glatorianer zu holen. Später sah Kyry die Knochenjäger in der Wüste und wollte Raanu warnen, doch er wurde bewusstlos geschlagen. Die Knochenjäger überfielen Vulcanus erneut, doch die Glatorianer kamen verstärkt zurück und besiegten die Knochenjäger. Charaktere * Ackar * Einige Vorox * Einige Zesk * Gelu * Gresh * Kiina * Knochenjäger ** Fero * Kyry * Malum * Metus * Raanu * Strakk * Stronius * Tarix * Tuma * Vastus Trivia *Der Epilog des Buchs enthielt das erste Kapitel der Romanfassung von BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn, dem Buch zum vierten BIONICLE-Film. Siehe auch *Desert of Danger *Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna